dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Gagne
Ada Gagne is a young human girl whose father was killed in a battle with a kelpie trying to protect her. She has been taken in by the Party and is traveling with them. Description Appearance Ada is short and skinny, bordering on malnourished, not uncommon for a young farm girl from the inhospitable north. She has fair skin and freckles on her cheeks, with big brown eyes and long, dark blonde hair that she usually wears in the braids commonly found in her home region. For clothing, she tends to wear simple garments; the sort of dresses and rough shoes her family was able to afford. She does not wear jewelry, though she does carry her parents' wedding rings on a simple leather cord around her neck. Personality Ada is quiet and observant, and is thoughtful for her age. She has shown to be quite resilient in the face of loss and tragedy, and has held up remarkably well under the circumstances she's facing. She is caring and has a big heart, and she tries to help out those that she can when she can. Ada has shown to be open minded about other races than other humans in Eleroth, even the Elves. The exception are orcs, who were responsible for the destruction of her village and the deaths of most of her family. Biography Background Ada was born in a small village known only as Carrock in northeastern Breland to a poor farming family. Despite this, her family was close and loving, and Ada had a happy childhood. She was especially close to her grandfather, a refugee from Touissant who told her many stories of her ancestors' homeland. She always got along particularly close with the animals on the farm, and she took responsibility for making sure they were fed when she was ten years old. Ada took this task very seriously. In mid-Sydenstar of 533 AM, Carrock was attacked in the late hours of the night by a tribe of Orcs known as the "Flesh Flayers". The brutal attack lasted only twenty-two minutes in total, but resulted in the village becoming decimated. Her grandfather, mother, and brother were all killed in the attack; her father survived with some cuts and burns, but otherwise alive. With nothing left, they gathered what they could and began a journey south to Touissant, where Maurice hoped to find work in a vineyard or an orchard to give Ada a more comfortable life. In the Game On 13 Quen'pillar, only a couple days after crossing the border into Touissant, the heavy rains forced Maurice and Ada off the road. They could not afford a room at the Waterview Inn, but found some place to rest and put up a tent in a rather large "temporary town" of tends, wagons, and travelers forced to wait out the rain on the side of the road. The next morning, while going down to a small lake situated by the camp to wash their clothes, a kelpie attacked, killed four men and injured Maurice before pulling Ada into the lake. Before long, three travelers answered the call for help, rescuing Ada and slaying the Kelpie. Maurice, however, did not survive the attack. In the wake of this tragedy, Ada had little choice but to stay with her protectors and joined them in their journey north, where Espen promised to find some way to keep her safe. Appearances Vol. 1 * Chapter 1 - '''"The Pool of the Kelpie" Relationships Espen Out of her three rescuers and current caretakers, Ada seems to trust Espen the most. She stays closer to him more of the time, and seems to be a little more comfortable with him than the other two. She has said that she sees him like a hero and while she is unsure what the future holds for her, she trusts Espen when he says he'll look out for her. Grok This strange tortle was the one who swam into the Kelpie's pool and saved her, paddling her back to dry land despite receiving terrible wounds from the monster. She finds him strange and kind of funny, and she is very curious about what he is and the strange magic she's seen him doing. Willinda Ada is a bit intimidated by the dwarf, though she does seem to have bonded with her slightly as the only other girl in the party. She has a hard time understanding Willinda due to her heavy dwarvish accent, and Ada can't begin to understand the nature of the gadgets and other things she carries and implements. Gerard Ada is legit kind of scared of the eccentric, slightly unhinged hobo. He is also the one she tends to spend time with when the rest of the party is taking care of the dangerous business, so you know. She's getting used to him. Character Information Notable Items * Necklace bearing her parents' wedding rings. Human Abilities * '''Bonus Feat: '''Dodge Trivia * The name Ada (pronounced ODD-uh) means "First Daughter" in the Old Tongue. * She is a devout follower of '''the Wildmother, having learned a number of prayers and rites of the nature goddess. * Because of her background, she is knowledgeable about herbs and animal care.